


It Means Everything

by softswans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Natasha Needs a Hug, also, assassin will not accept her feelings for other assassin, cute dork, kinda angsty, oh well, super brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswans/pseuds/softswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It means nothing." - A Clintasha oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to post on here, more notes at the end :)

When he pushes her out of a bullet's path when they first meet and takes her home with him, she spits in his face, tells him, "This means nothing." and stalks away.

When they have their first mission together and he covers her while she infiltrates the enemy base and steals the files he offers her a smile. She repeats, "This means nothing."

When he waits for a med evac with her after she got hit. She hisses, "This doesn't mean anything" through gritted teeth. 

When he takes a bullet for her for the first time and shows he is willing to die for her she screams, "Doesn't mean anything, Barton!" at his lifeless body, he smiles and looks away, because, it's different this time. She called him Barton.

When she takes a bullet for him and he wakes up in medical to find her already awake thanks to her 'improvements' and she's by his side and says calmly, quietly, "This doesn't mean anything." before she practically sprints from his room.

When he kisses her and takes her breath away she whispers, "Still doesn't mean anything" before taking off into the night to assassinate some unlucky bastard.

When she kisses him back for the first time and he grins against her lips before she murmurs, "Doesn't mean anything."

When they're hot and sweaty in bed and it's happening, it's finally happening she moans into his lips, "This doesn't mean anything, Barton."

When he wakes up to find her gone he understands and finds her in the gym, shredding one of the dummy targets with the training knives she accompanies every word with a harsh blow. "This. Doesn't. Mean. Anything." She grunts.

 

When they're getting debriefed and Fury has to bring up the frat regs, just to be sure that nothing is really going on, she keeps a calm, stoic face and denies every single thing she feels for Clint right in front of him, and storms out into the rain soon after. He finds her on the sidewalk, in the pouring rain and he whispers in her ear, "I know Tash, I know, it means nothing. You don't have to tell me that anymore." And she tries to ignore the aching, stabbing pain in her chest when she fears that every feeling she's pushing away so furiously, Clint doesn't even feel himself.

But, when he finds her screaming in her sleep from the nightmares of her past and he takes her in his arms and she lets him hold her, that means everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Natasha she just needs to realise she's in luuuuurve.


End file.
